Surface Reflection
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Twenty truths looking past the exterior Narcissa Malfoy. Because what you see is not necassarily what you get.


Disclaimer: Do not own. You knew that already.

Part four of my Harry Potter twenty truths series, this time featuring Narcissa Malfoy, who I think is an interesting character that needed to have her own drabble.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Despite her family heritage, despite being sorted into Slytherin, and despite being married to a Death Eater, Narcissa has never liked snakes.

2. Her blonde hair is something almost revered - she was the only one of her sisters, and indeed any of the Blacks she knew that inherited it.

3. When she hears Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban, she is not happy, or particularly relieved. A cold, ruthless little part of her thought it was where her sister probably belonged.

4. It is hard for Narcissa to stop acknowledging Andromeda's existence when she elopes. It takes her a lot of practice to not say her name, although she never gets used to the pointed gaps in the conversation whenever her sister crops up.

5. When Narcissa was five, she caught her mother sitting at her dressing table, silently crying. Narcissa found herself disturbed, not by the crying itself, but the fact her mother was _watching_ herself do it in the mirror, but then was utterly calm and composed later. Narcissa reasons that it was because then, she had no idea of the importance of keeping some things beneath the surface.

6. Occasionally she wonders what she ever did to deserve what she has- Andromeda's marriage resulted in her estrangement from the family, and Bellatrix's (or so Narcissa believes) resulted in her borderline insanity.

7. She absolutely despises Fenrir Greyback- yet at the same time, she finds herself oddly fascinated.

8. It embarrasses her to admit it, but she has always had an incurable sweet tooth.

9. When Narcissa pictures how she might die, strangely, she always pictures herself drowning. It is such a familiar image to her that she no longer feels frightened by it. She wonders if that makes her brave or just strange.

10. When you get right down to it, when you peel away all the protective layers that she has formed around herself, what Narcissa wants most is for her family to be alive by the end. She knows that Lucius feels the same way, and she knows that even with all their money and connections, they are still vulnerable. And she has no idea what to do about it.

11. It surprises her to find that she actually likes Astoria Greengrass, since Narcissa always assumed that no girl would ever be good enough for Draco. It does amuse her that she is blonde, though.

12. She is secretly relieved when her father dies. But she cries anyway, because it seems like the appropriate thing to do.

13. When Bellatrix laments the fact she has no sons to give to the Dark Lord, that Narcissa should be _proud_, Narcissa, in that moment, wants to _kill _Bellatrix. And it is only Draco that stops her doing it.

14. Narcissa had always disliked her name - Until Lucius starts saying it.

15. A part of her always resented the friendship between Sirius and Andromeda. She had no idea why.

16. Narcissa learnt from a young age how to lie with your voice but not your eyes, to cloak your real meanings in words. Bellatrix always told everyone what she thought of them and didn't care who she offended. But it turned out Andromeda was the best liar of the three.

17. Her patronus is a cat. She is thankful she doesn't have to cast it often, because it reminds her of the kitten that she received as a present when she first went to Hogwarts. It died shortly before Christmas.

18. Sometimes, she actually misses Dobby.

19. On a cold winter's night, she and Andromeda go and visit Bellatrix's grave. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Andromeda breaks down, sobbing. Narcissa does not, and leads her older sister away. They don't speak of that night again.

To this day, Narcissa knows why she didn't cry. But she has no idea why Andromeda did.

20. Although she loves Scorpius, treats him like her own child, she still desperately wants a granddaughter. Astoria smiles and tells her that she's working on it. When she gives birth to her daughter, Astoria decides to give her a non-constellation themed name.

Narcissa doesn't mind. Some traditions aren't necessarily worth keeping.

* * *

As always, any reveiws would be lovely. :)


End file.
